


Do it like they do it in Victoria's Secret

by rivers_bend



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana had this whole naked plan going on, and Brittany's kind of in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it like they do it in Victoria's Secret

While Santana's busy pulling off her t-shirt--which, okay, is tight, and lacy so she has to be careful not to get it caught in her earrings, but still--Brittany somehow gets from standing by the dressing table across the room to lying between Santana's thighs, hands pushing up Santana's skirt, lips searching for Santana's clit through her underwear.

"Um, Britt?" Santana says, because she had this whole naked plan going on and Brittany's kind of in the way.

"Mmrmh mwrm," Brittany says, and then gets her tongue in on the search party.

"You're supposed to-- clothes. Wait. Off." And seriously? Who doesn't know this?

Brittany stops. "No," she says. "This is how you do it." She's got one thumb resting right where Santana's panties are wettest, the other pressing harder right above Santana's clit. Before Santana can argue further, Brittany goes back to what she was doing.

And then Santana doesn't want to argue at all, because Brittany is licking, and sucking and stroking and the wet cotton is rubbing with this amazing friction and it's so, so good, and why has no one ever done this to her before?

Thighs shaking against Brittany's forearms, one hand gripping the headboard and the other trying not to pull Britt's hair out by the roots, Santana is doing everything in her power not to buck Brittany off completely. It's so good she can't keep still, so good she never wants it to stop. But it's a fucking tease at the same time.

Santana would totally be begging except that she can't even make her mouth form words. Which has never happened to her _ever_ , and she doesn't approve. At all. And then Brittany slides her thumbs under Santana's panties and inside her, amazing fucking perfect pressure, even better when her fingers press down hard above Santana's pubic bone, and she pulls Santana's clit between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue, dragging drenched cotton over the tip in agonizingly perfect friction.

On the plus side, no one else is home to wonder why Santana screams. Also on the plus side, she somehow manages to avoid giving Brittany a black eye. Also, also on the plus side-- There are no minus sides.

"You are a genius," Santana says, several minutes later.

"I forgot to take my panties off one time when I was touching myself the way you said I should when I think about you touching my lady parts, and it felt really good."

"Come here," Santana says, encouraging Brittany up the bed by the grip she still has on her hair. Rolling her over, she pushes her shirt up, and sucks a nipple through her bra. The lace feels a little weird on her tongue, but the way Brittany reacts makes Santana think she might never want to be naked again.

"Wanna go to Victoria's Secret after?" Brittany asks as Santana pushes her skirt up.

"Genius," Santana reiterates, stroking Brittany's clit through her panties.


End file.
